Pieces of You
by Mochi Dingin
Summary: Min Yoongi adalah nama teratas dalam daftar hitam laki-laki yang harus dihindari Park Jimin. Debut di FFN by Modi. New author. Always be a reader. YOONMIN
1. chapter 1

Jimin menggoreskan pensilnya pada sketsa yang ia buat dengan telaten. Pemuda manis itu sesekali kembali menatap seorang ibu yang terlihat kepayahan menggendong anaknya di kejauhan.

Jimin sangat suka duduk di taman dekat rumahnya itu. Ia selalu melakukannya setiap sore, sebelum sang ibu pulang dari bekerja. Jujur saja, Jimin takut berada dirumahnya sendirian. Ia akan selalu mengingat kenangan buruknya jika pulang ke rumah dan mendapati dirinya hanya seorang diri.

"Permisi..."

Sebuah sapaan dengan suara cukup berat membuat tubuh Jimin terlonjak keras. Pensil yang sedari tadi ia pegang jatuh dan mengglinding ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai dark grey. Pemuda yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatan Jimin itu, memungut pensilnya dan menyodorkannya kembali pada Jimin.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku hanya ingin bertanya alamat rumah sakit ini. Sepertinya di dekat sini."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat sebuah rumah sakit yang memang berada di dekat sana.

Jimin menggores sesuatu di buku sketsanya dan merobeknya. Robekan berisi denah lokasi rumah sakit itu ia serahkan pada si pemuda bersurai dark grey. Jimin bergegas lari menghindari pemuda itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Jimin sering melihatnya di kampus.

Min Yoongi. Sang pembuat onar.

Yoongi hanya menatap pemuda manis yang baru saja pergi itu dengan tatapan bingung. Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli namun tatapannya membeku saat melihat sesuatu di balik kertas yang pemuda itu berikan.

Sebuah sketsa yang terbuat dari pensil. Sederhana. Namun yang membuat Yoongi tertegun adalah bagaimana sketsa itu mampu membuat perasaan Yoongi menghangat. Yoongi mengagumi bagaimana cara goresan pensil pemuda itu menghidupkan aura penuh kasih yang bisa seorang ibu berikan kepada anaknya. Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Park Jimin berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas bahasa Inggrisnya. Kelas itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengulang kelas sebelumnya, sebut saja Jimin bodoh karena ia termasuk di dalamnya. Bahasa Inggris memang bukan keahliannya sejak dulu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berjalan menunduk sambil mencengkram tali tas punggungnya. Beberapa kali berjengit ketika seseorang menabraknya tanpa sengaja.

Aura Jimin itu tipis. Jadi bukan salah mereka ketika tak menyadari keberadaan Jimin.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan bersurai dark brown memasuki kelas. Pemuda itu berdiri santai di depan kelas menunggu orang-orang kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak ada yang peduli dengan pemuda itu, bahkan seisi kelas seperti sepakat mengabaikannya. Hanya Jimin yang kini agak terkejut melihat sosok itu di depan kelas.

Kim Namjoon terlihat santai menunggu seluruh isi kelas memberinya perhatian. Ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini pada akhirnya ketika ia setuju membantu sang dosen mengajar untuk hari ini.

Ia sedikit melirik Jimin, adik kelasnya saat SMP. Jimin hanya mampu menunduk malu melihat sang kakak kelas yang melemparkan senyum tipis saat melihatnya. Sepertinya Bahasa Inggris selalu jadi kelemahanmu ya, Jimin.

Namjoon mengetuk papan tulis beberapa kali hanya untuk mengabil perhatian seisi kelas.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat memulai perkuliahan hari ini. Aku tahu kalian benci diajarkan oleh asisten dosen sepertiku. Dan aku juga tidak ingin melihat teman-temanku diposisi seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama untuk melewatinya? Hanya hari ini saja kalian harus melihatku di depan kelas."

Beberapa decihan dan umpatan mengiringi langkah-langkah para mahasiswa yang kembali duduk. Mereka sadar tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Kim Namjoon si jenius. jadi dari pada membuang-buang tenaga berdebat dengannya, mereka lebih baik menurut saja.

"Brengsek kau, Kim."

"Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Wang."

Jackson Wang kembali mengumpat mendapati Namjoon mengabaikannya. Temannya itu memang jenius sampai-sampai berhasil menjadi asisten dosen di beberapa mata kuliah. Jujur Jackson iri dengan otak encernya itu.

"Baiklah, tolong buka buku kalian halamanㅡ"

"Oh, apa aku salah masuk kelas?"

Seseorang kembali menginterupsi kelas. Sosok bersurai dark grey itu melangkah ogah-ogahan memasuki kelas, memancing tatapan tak percaya seisi kelas. Seorang Min Yoongi mengulang kelasㅡlagi.

"Min Yoongi, kau terlambat. Cepat duduk atau aku mengurangi poin mu di awal semester."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon tajam. Mendadak aura mencekam melingkupi kelas. Pemuda itu berjalan lurus ke arah Namjoon. Mencengkram kerah baju Namjoon ke bawah, membuat wajah pemuda itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Berani kau memanggilku dengan nama itu?"

Geraman Yoongi hanya dibalas helaan napas dari sang pemuda berkacamata.

"Aku sedang mengajar, Suga hyung. Bantu aku sedikit dan jangan buat onar di kelasku. Duduk saja disana dan dengarkan penjelasanku."

Yoongi melepaskan cengkramannya. Sedikit kasihan pada sang dongsaeng sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Mata Yoongi kemudian menatap satu-satunya bangku kosong di depan seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya begitu tatapan tajam Yoongi jatuh padanya.

Dia salah satu mahasiswa disini? Beruntung sekali aku hari ini.

Yoongi bergegas duduk di depan Jimin. Namun alih-alih menghadap ke depan kelas, Yoongi malah duduk menghadap Jimin, membuat pemuda manis itu semakin tertunduk menghindari tatapan Yoongi.

Namjoon bingung melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Ia juga agak kasihan pada Jimin yang terlihat panik ketika Yoongi menuju ke arahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menghadap ke belakang?"

"Kau kan hanya menyuruhku mendengarkan, bukannya memperhatikan. Aku lebih ingin memperhatikan bocah ini."

Namjoon rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa otak jeniusnya tak pernah bisa menang dari silat lidah Yoongi?

Namjoon kembali menghela napas. Terserah apa yang ingin Yoongi lakukan, Namjoon hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini.

Jimin sukses tak bisa konsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon hari ini. Ini semua berkat Yoongi. Yoongi memang tidak mengganggunya, pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan Jimin dengan sesekali tersenyum pada kebodohan yang Jimin lakukan ㅡseperti menjatuhkan pulpen misalnya.

Jimin cepat-cepat memasukan barang-barang ke dalam tas begitu Namjoon selesai memberi tugas. Yoongi hanya duduk tenang di tempat tanpa berusaha menghadang Jimin yang langsung terburu-buru pergi. Anak itu lucu sekali saat berlari keluar kelas, mengundang tawa pelan Yoongi.

"Hyung, berhentilah mengganggunya. Dia bukan seperti orang-orang yang sering kau ganggu."

Namjoon berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. Ia jengah melihat wajah takut Jimin pada sang hyung.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tapi apa kau kenal dia?"

"Dia Park Jimin. Juniorku saat SMP. Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekatinya. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan orang asing."

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya saja. Apa itu salah?"

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku tak ingin ia mengingat kejadian buruk itu lagi"

Yoongi memandang serius Namjoon. Kejadian apa yang membuat Namjoon terlihat melindungi bocah itu?

"Bisa kau ceritakan masa lalu Park Jimin, Kim? Aku akan memperhatikan dengan baik."

Namjoon hanya mampu menghela napas pelan. Hyungnya ini pasti akan memaksanya jika ia tak segera buka mulut.

 _Flashback_

 _Sore itu, Jimin bergegas pulang ke rumah dari kegiatannya berjalan-jalan di taman sepulang sekolah, ketika ia ingat sang ibu sedang pergi. Ia harus menjaga rumah sambil menunggu guru lesnya yang akan segera tiba untuk mengajarkannya matematika._

 _Jimin terkejut begitu sang guru sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Jimin mendekat dan membungkuk memberi hormat._

 _"Oh, guru Wu? Anda sudah datang?Mari, silahkan masuk"_

 _Kris Wu memasuki kediaman Park yang terasa kosong. Tampaknya Nyonya Park pergi dan meninggalkam anak semata wayangnya sendirian._

 _"Dimana ibumu, Jimin?"_

 _Jimin yang baru saja mengantar minuman dan cemilan untuk gurunya, menatap wajah tampan sang guru sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby milik Jimin yang menggoda untuk ditusuk._

 _"Ibu sedang ada pertemuan dengan klien perusahaan. Ibu mungkin baru pulang nanti malam."_

 _Kris mengangguk paham. Jadi tiga jam kemudian ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Jimin. Boleh juga._

 _"Maaf, guru Wu. Aku permisi sebentar untuk ganti baju. Aku harus mengenakan seragamku lagi untuk besok."_

 _Jimin permisi dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Bokongnya yang montok bergoyang pelan ketika ia berlari. Terberkatilah Kris karena bisa memandang bokong sintal idamannya itu._

 _Bayang-bayang bokong sintal Jimin membuat kejantanan Kris sedikit menegang. Entah apa yang merasuki otak sang guru, Kris bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Jimin._

 _Sial bagi Jimin. Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan pandangan yang membuat Kris semakin tegak. Dengan baju kaos putih kebesaran miliknya, Jimin berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibak gordennya dengan sedikit menjijit._

 _Bagian bawah tubuh Jimin tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, sepertinya Jimin baru hendak mengganti celananya, dan Kris sudah benar-benar terangsang saat ini._

 _Kris memasuki kamar Jimin diam-diam. Berhati-hati agar Jimin tak menyadarinya. Namun bunyi pintu terkunci mengejutkan Jimin. Pemuda manis itu berbalik dan terkejut mendapati sang guru menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar._

 _"Gu-guru Wu... A-apa yang kau lakukan di-di kamarku?"_

 _Jimin menarik-narik ujung kaosnya ke bawah, menutupi paha mulusnya yang menjadi fokus Kris sejak tadi. Jimin memutar otak dan meraih jaketnya dan mengikatnya asal-asalan disekitar pinggangnya. Hanya untuk menghalangi pandangan mata Kris pada pahanya._

 _"Jimin... Lepaskan jaket itu. Kau jadi tidak terlihat cantik lagi."_

 _Kris menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Kejantanannya sudah inggin membobol lubang sempit Jimin. Oh, pasti nikmat sekali._

 _Jimin seketika sadar dan berusaha kabur, namun Kris lebih cepat. Ia menerjang Jimin dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka diatas tempat tidur baby blue milik Jimin. Jimin meronta. Pemuda itu bahkan menangis dan berteriak, namun kondisi lingkungan rumahnya yang sepi membuat Jimin sadar tak akan ada yang menolongnya._

 _Kris menahan kedua tangan Jimin diatas kepala ranjang dengan satu tangan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk melepas ikat pinggang dan kancing celananya, berusaha meloloskan kejantanannya yang sudah sesak. Jimin semakin meronta. Pemuda itu menendang-nendang liar, membuatnya tak sengaja membentur kejantanan Kris._

 _Kris terpaksa melepaskan Jimin karena sakit yang tak tertahankan akibat tendangan bocah SMP itu. Melihat Kris yang kesakitan, Jimin segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Ia membuka kunci pintu dengan panik, dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Jimin berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan pakaian yang berantakan._

 _Untung saja Kim Seokjin, tetangga Jimin, baru saja pulang dari toko rotinya. Pemuda yang sudah Jimin anggap seperti kakanya sendiri itu langsung panik melihat keadaan Jimin. Seokjin langsung menyembunyikan Jimin di rumahnya, dan menelepon polisi. Pengejaran dilakukan oleh polisi akibat Kris Wu yang kabur dari rumah Jimin sesaat setelah Jimin mendapat perlindungan Seokjin._

 _Ibu Jimin histeris mendapati keadaan Jimin yang mengenaskan atas laporan Seokjin. Memang tak ada luka fisik yang begitu parah, hanya saja mental Jimin menjadi tidak stabil sejak saat itu. Jimin berakhir memiliki trauma yang membuat dirinya menjadi pendiam dan sering bermimpi buruk._

 _Seminggu kemudian, Kris Wu tertangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman 10 bulan penjara. Ibu Jimin tidak terima dan menuntut hukuman yang lebih berat, namun pihak pengadilan mengatakan jika Kris hanya melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan dan Jimin tidak mendapat luka serius, yang menyebabkan Kris hanya mendapatkan beberapa bulan masa hukuman dan denda yang cukup besar untuk dibayar._

 _Sejak saat itu, Jimin tak pernah kembali menjadi dirinya yang ceria. Jimin akan selalu ketakutan dengan orang lain dan hanya akan duduk di kejauhan sambil menggambar. Hanya pada tahun-tahun terakhirnya di SMA, Jimin mulai sedikit terbuka, dan itu hanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya._

~tbc~

Notes:

Hi~ Hello~ Annyeong~

Perkenalan sedikit. Aku MochiDingin, panggil aja Modi. Sebenernya dulu pen name-ku Dororong, sayangnya ternyata kalo di search di Gugel, keluar akun twitter ahjumma dari Korea " Jadilah berganti nama seperti sekarang.

Sebelumnya aku mau jelasin ini ff Yoonmin kedua yang ku tulis, btw aku gak tau apa nanti ini juga berani ku publish atau bakal bernasib sama kayak ff Yoonmin-ku yang pertama, yang berakhir jadi sampah di folder.

Intinya aku terinspirasi -atau sebut aja remake- drama Taiwan yang judulnya Mars. Plotnya mungkin gak terlalu sama kayak di drama, tapi akan ada part-part serupa karena aku bener-bener suka bagian itu di drama. Yah namanya juga newbie

Aku bakalan sesukanya untuk masalah update, karena real life lebih menyiksaku dari yang seharusnya #edisimahasiswagoblokngejarskripsi

Aku gak mempermasalahkan silent reader, karena aku menganut paham, orang bakal mengakui karyamu dan mengapresiasinya lewat caranya sendiri, semisal ngasi like, review, atau masukin di daftar baca. Kalo mereka gak suka, lebih baik walk out dengan tenang, bukannya malah ngehujat. But I need to say BIG NO for plagiarism.

Oh iya, urusan pake istilah inggris2 gitu, aku agak bodoh, maklum dari kampung jadi ya gitu... grammar is not for my brain -_-

Okelah kesimpulannya, aku masih belajar buat ff Yoonmin, update suka-suka, silent reader no problem, kritik boleh-ngehujat jangan-bego apalagi. Fujoshi tapi gak ngotot juga sampe bawa ke real life -anda boleh bilang saya palsu, terserah sih :D

Oops untuk pemberitahuan aja... aku lebih suka nge-ship Namjin, Yoonmin, sama Vkook [Hobie always joms! Ato jadi orang ketiga :D] tapi aku baik-baik saja kalo mesti baca pair selain itu, yg penting aku suka plotnya. Aku juga tidak terlibat fandom apapun karena itu melelahkan.

Segitu aja deh dulu~

Selamat membaca :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Park Jimin bisa kau baca paragraf 4 halaman 14?"

Jimin mendongak dan memandang Profesor Kim Hyung Soo, dosen Bahasa Inggrisnya dengan tatapan panik. Pemuda itu bergegas membolak-balikkan buku cetak miliknya menuju halaman yang sang profesornya minta untuk dibaca.

Jimin sejak tadi hanya menggaris bawahi kata-kata yang tak ia mengerti di halaman sebelumnya dan tidak memperhatikan sampai dimana penjelasan sang profesor.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan menggenggam erat buku teks miliknya sambil mencari paragraf yang diminta. Jimin akhirnya menemukannya setelah beberapa detik mencari dengan panik. Namun pemuda manis itu malah membaca dengan suara pelan dan terbata-bata. Jimin lupa bagaimana seharusnya pelafalan kalimat yang cenderung mudah itu.

Bisik-bisik para mahasiswa yang menyerukan berbagai protes karena suara Jimin yang kecil, membuat pemuda itu semakin gugup.

"Ada apa Jimin? Kenapa kau tak membacanya dengan jelas?"

Profesor Kim kembali bertanya dan melangkah perlahan ke meja Jimin. Jimin meneguk ludahnya dan kembali membaca dengan terbata-bata.

"Th-the... king... w-was... s-shokeu... eh-"

 _-The king was shocked at these words from his favorite child, and asked her to consider her words carefully and to improve her speech so that it did not spoil her fortunes. -(More Tales from Shakespeare pg.14 )-_

"Ganti saja, prof!"

"Dia tidak becus!"

"Yang lain saja!"

Orang-orang mulai menyuarakan protes dengan lantang. Jimin rasanya ingin kabur saja dan menangis di toilet.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian jangan ribut! Nah Jimin, tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin mengatakan tidak bisa. Aku memakluminya."

Profesor Kim tersenyum lembut dan meremas bahu Jimin memberi dukungan. Namun Jimin merasa sedikit risih karena Profesor Kim tetap meremas bahunya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Yoongi memandangi pemandangan itu sejak tadi. Bagaimana sang dosen yang terus memperhatikan Jimin dengan pandangan anehnya itu melangkah ke arah Jimin. Caranya membuat Jimin menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, dan juga remasan bahu yang terlalu lama di bahu pemuda manis itu. Yoongi hanya menatap curiga pada sang dosen yang kini sudah kembali memberikan penjelasannya di depan kelas.

Pria bersurai dark grey memandangi Jimin yang kini duduk sedikit gemetar. Posisinya yang berada di belakang bocah itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat raut wajah Jimin yang sedikit pucat. Yoongi merobek kertas dari bukunya dan menulis sesuatu. Menggulungnya dan melemparkan gulungan itu melewati bahu Jimin hingga jatuh tepat di atas mejanya. Terberkatilah tangan ajaib Yoongi sebagai shooting guard tim basket kampusnya itu.

Jimin mengambil robekan kertas itu ragu. Namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu membuka dan membaca tulisan tangan Yoongi yang cukup rapi.

 _ **'Peta yang kau berikan padaku ada sketsa ibu dan anaknya. Aku masih menyimpannya' -Suga**_

"Ah!"

Jimin seketika menutup mulutnya, namun terlambat. Seisi kelas sudah menaruh perhatian kepadanya karena pekikan pemuda manis itu.

"Ada apa Jimin?"

Jimin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Profesor Kim. Yoongi bahkan nyaris tertawa karena respon yang tak terduga dari Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin menghalangi terik sinar matahari siang itu dengan tangannya. Cuacanya yang panas tak menghalangi beberapa mahasiswa berada di halaman kampus, bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang akan bersiap memulai pertandingan basket di bawah terik matahari.

Jimin memakai topi berwarna putih hadiah dari ibunya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Pemuda manis itu rencananya akan mendatangi klub kesenian siang ini untuk menyelesaikan lukisan yang akan ia ikutkan dalam lomba. Namun Jimin terpaksa harus berhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Jimin terkejut ketika Yoongi sudah berlari mendekatinya. Jimin panik. Ia sebenarnya takut mahasiswa urakan seperti Yoongi memanggilnya, itu artinya Jimin akan terlibat masalah sebentar lagi.

Yoongi sepertinya tahu jika Jimin akan lari, jadi pemuda itu dengan cepat menghadang tubuh Jimin.

"Hey, Jimin... Kau mau kemana?"

Yoongi menyapanya dengan suara lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan cara bicara pemuda itu biasanya berbicara. Jimin bukannya suka memperhatikan Yoongi. Tidak. Yoongi hanya terlalu sering berkeliaran di kampus dan tertangkap indra penglihatan Jimin.

Pernah suatu hari saat Jimin sedang menggambar pemandangan kolam dekat aula, Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengumpat. Sepertinya saat itu Yoongi terlibat perkelahian karena setelah hari itu, banyak mahasiswa yang pindah akibat Min Yoongi. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan kabarnya masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan ketika Jimin hanya menunduk dan tak bersuara. Tangan mungil Jimin terlihat mencengkram tali tas punggungnya gugup.

"Hey tenanglah, Jim... Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu"

Jimin akhirnya memberanikan diri mendongak menatap Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang jarang terlihat. Jimin sampai tertegun melihatnya.

"A-aku akan ke klub kesenian..."

"Oh benarkah? Untuk melukis? Jam berapa kau pulang? Dan, oh... Apa kau punya uang?"

"A-apa..?"

Saking terkejutnya atas pertanyaan beruntun Yoongi, Jimin sampai refleks bertanya balik. Yoongi tertawa melihat tampang Jimin yang terlihat lucu karena bingung.

"Aku bertanya padamu, berapa uang yang kau punya saat ini, Jimin... Aku ingin meminjamnya"

Ah, Yoongi pasti sedang memeras Jimin saat ini. Jimin cepat-cepat menyerahkan uang 50 ribu yang ada di dompetnya. Ia takut Yoongi akan memukulnya jika tak diberi uang.

"Bagus. Nanti akan aku kembalikan empat kali lipat padamu. Oh iya, aku juga pinjam ini."

Yoongi dengan gesit mengambil topi milik Jimin dan memasangnya terbalik menutupi surai dark grey-nya, membuat dahi indah Yoongi terlihat jelas.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Jimin..."

Jimin hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya ketika Yoongi sedikit mengusak rambutnya dan pergi menjauh menuju lapangan basket.

.

.

.

Jimin begitu serius memperhatikan patung porselen yang tengah digunakan klub kesenian sebagai objek lukisan saat ini. Pemuda itu dengan telaten menggores kanvas miliknya yang sudah membentuk garis-garis sketsa kasar dari objek di hadapannya. Sesekali ia juga menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus bagian-bagian yang melenceng dari sketsa.

Beberapa anggota klub seni juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin, menyebar melingkar di sekeliling patung porselen yang dijadikan titik pusat ruangan klub seni saat ini, sambil berusaha menggoreskan sketsa pada kanvas milik masing-masing. Seorang gadis anggota klub seni yang berada dekat dengan jendela tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah jendela akibat mendengar riuh sorakan dari luar.

"Hey, bukankah dia Suga? Wah, dia hebat sekali"

Ucapan gadis anggota klub seni itu membuat perhatian semua orang beralih ke arah jendela, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Tumben sekali dia memakai topi dengan gaya ke belakang seperti itu. Lihat dahinya sampai terlihat! Ya, Tuhan! Tampan sekali!"

Anggota klub kesenian divisi melukis yang notabene lebih banyak perempuan segera berkerumun di depan jendela dan memperhatikan permainan basket di luar.

Posisi lapangan basket yang dekat dengan ruang kesenian membuat Jimin mampu melihat Yoongi cukup jelas walau ia tak ikut berkerumun di depan jendela. Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi tertawa bersama Namjoon ketika ia berhasil memasukkan three point. Suara riuh pendukung Yoongi yang ada di lapangan dan yang berkerumun di depan jendela klub kesenian membuat Jimin tak bisa konsentrasi melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Alih-alih fokus pada objek porselen di depannya, Jimin malah terfokus pada Yoongi. Bagaimana bibir pemuda itu membentuk senyuman manis di wajahnya yang lebih sering terlihat dingin. Bagaimana cara Yoongi melepas topi milik Jimin, mengacak surai dark grey-nya yang basah akibat keringat dan memasang kembali topi itu di kepalanya. Jimin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia suka memperhatikan Yoongi.

Lamunan Jimin langsung terganggu saat pembina klub kesenian datang dan mengusir para gadis dari ambang jendela. Jimin mengecek jam dinding, tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi jam klub kesenian akan selesai dan ia belum menyelesaikan targetnya hari ini.

Jimin meminta waktu tambahan pada sang pembina untuk menyelesaikan sketsanya satu jam lagi. Wanita paruh baya itu mengijinkannya karena Jimin adalah murid terbaiknya. Ia hanya mengingatkan Jimin unuk mengunci pintu ruang kesenian jika sudah selesai dan mengembalikan kuncinya besok pagi.

Jimin kembali menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dengan sketsanya ketika semua anggota klub sudah pulang. Jimin begitu serius hingga tak menyadari seseorang memasuki ruang klub seni yang kosong. Jimin baru sadar ketika orang itu menatapnya dari balik patung porselen.

Profesor Kim tersenyum lembut melihat Jimin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap bingung sang dosen Bahasa Inggris dan bertanya-tanya kenapa sang dosen ada disana.

"Profesor Kim, a- apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Profesor Kim berjalan mendekati Jimin. Laki-laki itu masih menampilkan senyuman yang membuat para mahasiswanya memanggilnya angelic smile, namun di mata Jimin sekarang, senyuman itu tampak mengerikan.

Profesor Kim berdiri tepat di belakang Jimin. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk memperhatikan sketsa yang Jimin buat. Tangan kanannya menyentuh sketsa kasar Jimin dan mengelusnya perlahan. Seolah mengaggumi karya seni di depannya.

"Kau pandai sekali membuat sketsa ini Jimin. Pantas saja kau sering mewakili kampus untuk mengikuti perlombaan. Aku bangga padamu."

Profesor Kim menepuk bahu Jimin dengan tangan kirinya. Pemuda itu kembali merasakan perasaan tak tenang ketika tubuh sang dosen seolah memerangkapnya. Ia sedikit gemetar ketika Profesor Kim menurunkan wajahnya di atas kepalanya sambil mencium wangi rambut Jimin.

"Wangimu seperti buah citrus, Jiminie... Membuatku ketagihan..."

Jimin hanya mampu terdiam ketika tangan kanan sang profesor turun menyentuh lehernya, kemudian dadanya, hingga berakhir di balik kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang membalut tubuh pemuda itu. Tangan profesor Kim menyusuri tulang rusuk hingga berputar di sekeliling nipple Jimin.

Jimin nyaris menangis. Ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika Profesor Kim semakin melecehkannya. Jimin bernapas putus-putus. Ketakutan membuat otaknya tak mampu bekerja dan bayang-bayang kejadian masa lalunya kembali.

Satu bulir air mata lolos begitu saja dari manik kelam Jimin. Jimin menggenggam pensil yang sejak tadi masih ada di tangannya dengan erat. Ia ingin beteriak dan menampar Profesor Kim, namun tubuhnya seolah membeku di tempatnya.

BRAKKK

Sebuah tendangan menghancurkan penyangga kanvas hingga terjatuh di dekat Jimin. Keributan itu membuat Profesor Kim terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik baju Jimin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Profesor Kim berteriak di depan sosok Min Yoongi yang berjalan santai mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus bertanya hal yang sama padamu, Profesor Kim? Aku tidak tahu jika pembina klub seni adalah kau."

"Brengsek! Untuk apa pembuat onar sepertimu disini?! Kau bukan anggota klub seni! Cepat keluar!"

"Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu profesor."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih ketakutan. Pemuda itu sudah berhenti menangis namun sorot matanya begitu menyakitkan bagi Yoongi. Jimin ingin berteriak minta tolong, namun ia ragu si pemuda bersurai dark grey mau membantunya.

Aura Yoongi yang awalnya santai berubah semakin mencekam saat mata Jimin memandangnya takut. Tatapan tajamnya ia layangkan pada sang profesor yang kini sukses melangkah mundur dibelakang tubuh Jimin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hanya berdua dengannya, profesor? Ah, apa kau sedang mendiskusikan seni dengan Jimin? Boleh aku ikut dalam diskusi kalian? Aku juga cukup menyukai seni..."

Yoongi melirik dan meraih sebuah pisau cutter diatas meja. Pemuda itu sedikit memainkan ujung cutter, membuat suara berderik yang menyeramkan.

"Kalian tahu seni apa yang paling aku sukai?"

Yoongi tersenyum miring di depan sang profesor yang sukses membeku akibat todongan ujung pisau cutter yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"... Aku menyukai seni ukir, profesor. Terutama seni ukir pada tulang. Kau tahu, bahan tulang terindah yang bisa dijadikan kerajinan ukiran tulang adalah tulang manusia?"

Profesor Kim menatap ketakutan ujung pisau cutter yang semakin mendekat ke arah matanya. Ia segera melarikan diri keluar sebelum Yoongi berbuat sesuatu padanya, mengundang decihan Yoongi dan umpatan 'pengecut' dari pemuda itu.

Yoongi kembali melirik Jimin. Pemuda manis itu menunduk, namun bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh kembali. Jimin meremas kedua tangannya yang gemetar sambil menangis dalam diam. Pemandangan Jimin yang tak berdaya seperti itu membuat Yoongi kembali kesal.

Yoongi melempar pisau cutter dengan marah, hingga pisau itu merobek kanvas di sampingnya.

Jimin terkejut dan memandang Yoongi yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak ia mengerti. Amarah sangat jelas di mata Yoongi, namun ada raut yang sedikit mengganjal untuk Jimin ada disana... Apa itu kecemasan?

 _Yoongi mencemaskannya?_

"Kenapa kau tak melawan?"

Suara Yoongi tenang namun tajam. Jimin sampai tak berani berbicara. Ia hanya menunduk dan kembali meremas tangannya. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan bersiap mendengar sumpah serapah pemuda itu.

Melihat hal itu Yoongi mendesah keras, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia membentak Jimin karena kebodohan laki-laki yang lebih muda. Ia tak ingin membuat Jimin kembali ketakutan. Itu sama saja membuat usahanya menolong anak itu sia-sia.

Yoongi baru saja ingin mencari Jimin untuk mengembalikan topi dan uangnya yang ia gunakan sebagai taruhan basket saat ingat Jimin pasti sedang di ruang klub kesenian. Pemuda itu melalui jalan pintas yang menghubungkan lapangan basket dan gudang klub kesenian hanya untuk menyingkat waktu ke ruangan itu.

Yoongi terdiam di balik tumpukan penyangga kanvas dan patung porselen saat sadar Jimin sedang bersama Profesor Kim hanya berdua. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tinjunya ketika melihat Jimin yang hanya terdiam saat dilecehkan oleh sang profesor bajingan itu.

Yoongi dengan amarah yang meluap menendang sebuah penyangga kanvas hingga hancur, dan membuat patahannya meluncur di dekat Jimin.

Yoongi begitu marah melihat air mata pemuda manis itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa tangisan pemuda manis itu begitu membuatnya kalut.

Mereka lama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yoongi dengan usahanya menetralkan emosi, dan Jimin dengan kekalutannya sendiri.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dan mendekati Jimin. Pemuda itu meletakkan topi milik Jimin dan gulungan uang hasil kemenangannya dalam pertandingan basket tadi diatas meja.

Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung ketika melihat uang yang jumlah nominalnya lumayam banyak itu. Yoongi berusaha tersenyum begitu sadar Jimin sudah tak terlihat ketakutan lagi.

"Ini uang yang kau pinjamkan tadi. Aku sudah membuatnya menjadi lebih banyak seperti janjiku. Pulanglah sekarang Jimin. Ini sudah sore."

Yoongi hendak berbalik namun Jimin menarik lengan jaketnya, membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Yoongi cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan Jimin. Pemuda itu juga sedikit heran ketika menyadari Jimin tidak menunjukkan reaksi ketakutan saat ia mengusak rambut Jimin siang tadi.

Jimin menundukkan kepala malu. Ia spontan menarik lengan jaket Yoongi saat pemuda itu mau pergi. Tapi Jimin harus mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya sekarang.

"Su-suga-ssi... Terima kasih..."

Yoongi ingin sedikit menguji keberuntungannya kembali begitu ucapan terima kasih Jimin terdengar. Ia mengangkat tangannya diatas kepala Jimin dan mengelusnya perlahan. Jimin awalnya tersentak kecil namun ia tidak gemetar maupun menepis tangan Yoongi.

"Sama-sama, Jimin..."

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki minimarket dan meraih beberapa botol bir dan sebungkus rokok untuk teman begadangnya malam ini. Pemuda itu kembali harus begadang demi menyelesaikan project lagu yang ia produseri untuk sebuah management artis kecil demi mengejar impiannya dalam bermusik dan sekaligus menyambung hidupnya sendiri.

Hanya beberapa orang terdekat Yoongi yang tahu pekerjaannya sebagai produser musik. Sesekali ia juga akan tampil sebagai rapper atau DJ di klub malam milik temannya, bersama Namjoon dan salah satu pegawai disana yang bernama Jung Hoseok.

Yoongi menyerahkan belanjaan pada sang kasir yang dengan sigap menghitung jumlah yang harus ia bayar. Pandangan Yoongi jatuh pada kaca besar di belakang sang kasir yang menampilkan sebagian pemandangan di depannya termasuk bayangan pemuda itu.

Yoongi memandangi refleksinya sendiri dan tertegun. Raut kelelahan terpancar begitu jelas. Yoongi bahkan sejenak membayangkan wajah itu tersenyum lemah padanya.

 _Mianhae, Yoongi-ah..._

Yoongi menunduk ketika pening itu kembali menyerangnya. Ia menekan pelipisnya ketika rasa sakit mulai menjalar di kepalanya. Bayangan orang-orang panik dan jerit ketakukan memasuki otak Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu bernapas cepat.

Sebuah senyum lemah dan permintaan maaf orang itu kembali ia ingat. Rasanya seperti kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

"Tuan? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sang kasir membantu Yoongi menyadari keadaan disekitarnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu dan mengambil alih kantong plastik belanjaannya. Yoongi bahkan mengabaikan teriakan sang kasir tentang kembaliannya yang berlebih. Persetan dengan kembalian, Yoongi hanya ingin kembali ke apartemennya.

Yoongi memacu mobil mustang bekas miliknya yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu teman jalanannya. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan tabungannya hanya karena mobil itu terlihat bagus dengan warna hitam metalik kesukaannya.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia langsung melempar plastik yang dibawanya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Yoongi memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan memenuhi apartemennya dengan suara muntahannya.

Yoongi baru keluar setelah menghabiskan tiga menit penuh di kamar mandi. Ia berbaring lemas di atas karpet yang membentang diseluruh area ruang tamu. Apartemennya yang hanya terdiri satu ruangan membuatnya tampak luas, dengan dapur dan kamar mandi yang hanya dibedakan sekat triplek buatannya sediri. Namjoon juga membantu walau hanya meminjamkan alat-alat dari bengkel rumahnya.

Yoongi menghela napas kasar. Ia pikir otaknya sudah perlahan melupakan kejadian menyakitkan itu, namun senyuman menyakitkan itu masih begitu jelas. Dan itu membuatnya tertekan lagi.

Yoongi merogoh saku celananya tempat sketsa Jimin ia lipat kecil. Ia tidak menyangka, akibat dirinya yang tersasar saat ingin menjenguk Namjoon yang sakit, Yoongi bisa mendapat sketsa yang begitu indah. Ia begitu merindukan sang ibu yang sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil, dan dengan melihat gambar itu Yoongi bisa sedikit meredakan kerinduannya.

Tapi gambar itu harus ia kembalikan karena sketsa itu mungkin saja penting bagi Jimin. Dengan ditemani pemikirannya tentang pemuda manis itu, Yoongi terlelap dan memasuki alam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya ketika seseorang dengan seenaknya melompat ke atas punggung Yoongi dan memeluknya erat. Baru saja Yoongi ingin memukul orang itu, namun pekikan gembira orang dibelakangnya membuat ia terkejut bukan main.

"Suga hyuuung!"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci tertawa lepas melihat hyung yang ia sukai itu menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Jungkook?! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Jeon Jungkook hanya terkekeh imut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Pemuda kelinci itu malah asik bergelayut manja pada Yoongi.

"Kook, lepaskan Suga hyung... Kau membuatnya terganggu..."

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat terang dengan penampilan seorang eksekutif muda berjalan mendekat. Jungkook hanya mendecih saat melihat Kim Taehyung ternyata berhasil menemukannya.

Taehyung tersenyum pada sepupunya itu saat raut Yoongi benar-benar terlihat keheranan.

"Sejak kapan kalian kembali ke Seoul?"

"Baru saja. Sepertinya perjalanan dari New Zealand tidak bisa mencegah kerinduan Jungkook padamu. Padahal kalian baru berpisah tiga minggu."

"Aku sudah bilang kau tak perlu ikut. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Suga hyung."

"Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir. Siapa yang mau mengantarmu selain aku?"

"Aku bisa naik taksi"

"Jangan pernah memimpikannya, Jeon. Ingat kau pernah nyaris diculik karena kecerobohanmu."

Jungkook cemberut dibawah intimidasi Yoongi.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian secepat ini kembali ke Seoul? Bukankah Jungkook ikut fashion show selama sebulan di New Zealand, dan kau harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Australia?"

"Jungkook memulai kuliah minggu depan disini. Pihak penyelenggara membatalkan beberapa show karena kondisi tempat outdoor yang tidak memadai. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan sederhana atas permintaan ayah. Kau tahu perusahaan sedang gawat. Kami juga membutuhkanmu, hyung... Kembalilah..."

Ekspresi keras tergambar jelas di wajah Yoongi. Jungkook bahkan sedikit takut dan melepas pelukannya pada lengan Yoongi.

Bertahun-tahun tumbuh bersama Yoongi dan Taehyung membuat Jungkook hapal bagaimana gerak-gerik Yoongi jika lelaki itu merasa terganggu.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari pesta perusahaan ayah Taehyung. Ayah Jungkook diundang dan Jungkook yang berusia 8 tahun turut serta hadir menemani sang ayah. Jungkook pertama kali bertemu Yoongi yang saat itu berusia 4 tahun diatasnya. Yoongi dulunya sering tersenyum ramah, membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar jatuh hati padanya dan selalu mengikuti Yoongi kemana pun.

Masa kecil dan remaja mereka lewati dengan kebahagiaan sampai kematian orang itu merebut semuanya. Yoongi tak bisa dan tak akan pernah sama lagi. Yoongi bahkan nyaris melukai dirinya sendiri karena trauma mendalam. Pemuda itu nyaris merusak wajahnya sendiri dengan pecahan cermin di rumahnya. Mengingat kembali kenangan itu membuat Jungkook sedih dan semakin suka mengikuti Yoongi kemana pun hyungnya itu pergi hanya untuk mengawasi Yoongi agar pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Hanya pekerjaannya sebagai model yang membuat Jungkook tak bisa ada di dekat Yoongi selama 24 jam.

"Aku tak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu. Lagi pula pak tua itu tak membutuhkanku untuk mengurus perusahaan."

Yoongi berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dibelakang. Mood Yoongi rusak pagi itu akibat kata-kaa Taehyung. Bocah itu pikir ia akan sudi untuk kembali ke rumah yang selalu membuatnya mimpi buruk? Tidak akan. Cukup kehilangan sang ibu dan _dia,_ sudah mampu merusak kejiwaan Yoongi. Jika Yoongi tetap tinggal disana dan bersama sang ayah lebih lama lagi, Yoongi yakin ia akan kembali gila.

.

.

.

"Pstt... Jimin! Hey!"

Yoongi melambai heboh dari luar ruang kesenian mencoba menarik perhatian Jimin. Kegiatan Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin menoleh begitu pula pembina klub kesenian yang berdiri di samping Jimin.

"Jimin! Cepat kau selesaikan urusanmu dengan pembuat onar itu! Kalau perlu kalian tak usah saling bertemu! Aku heran kenapa mahasiswa sebaik dirimu bergaul dengan Yoongi!"

Wanita paruh baya iu menggerutu ketika lagi-lagi Yoongi mencoba menarik perhatian Jimin. Jimin bangkit dan bergegas menemui Yoongi sebelum wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengomelinya. Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang memilih berdiri di koridor sepi dekat gudang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini..."

Yoongi mengulurkan sketsa milik Jimin yang sedikit kusut. Tangan mungil Jimin meraih kertas itu dan merapikannya sedikit. Ia tersenyum mendapatkan sketsanya kembali yang masih utuh. Jimin tidak menyangka jika Yoongi benar-benar menyimpannya.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya ini tidak akan ada gunanya lagi ketika aku sudah memindahkan gambarnya di kanvas."

"Kau akan membuangnya?"

"Apa?"

Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi yang menampilkan raut kecewa.

"Jika kau ingin membuangnya, bisakah kau berikan padaku saja?"

"Kau ingin menyimpanya?"

"Aku terlanjur menyukainya. Jadi bisakah aku memilikinya?"

Yoongi benar-benar memohon hanya untuk sebuah sketsa kasar, dan Jimin tampak tak bisa menolaknya.

"Aku rasa aku bisa memberikannya padamu dalam bentuk lukisan utuh."

"Benarkah?"

Lagi-lagi gummy smile Yoongi tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Senyuman itu mengundang senyuman kecil Jimin. Pemuda itu mengangguk demi meyakinkan pemuda bersuarai dark grey itu. Jimin begitu terkejut ketika Yoongi memeluknya. Yoongi sepertinya tidak sadar dan tetap memeluk Jimin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Pemuda itu akhirnya sadar saat Jimin benar-benar tak bergerak dalam dekapannya. Ia dengan segera melepaskan Jimin, dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku sangat senang saat kau mau memberikanku lukisanmu itu. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan unuk membayarnya?"

Jimin mengerjap bingung. Ia masih terdisorientasi akibat pelukan Yoongi yang terasa sangat nyaman untuk Jimin. Pemuda manis itu bahkan terlihat bingung ketika ia merasa tak apa-apa atas pelukan Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

"Uh?"

Yoongi berdecak gemas. Pemuda dihadapannya ini suka sekali melamun. Responya bahkan terlalu menggemaskan untuk dihadapi Yoongi.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk membalas lukisanmu? Sayangnya, aku hanya mahasiswa miskin tukang berkelahi yang tak punya uang seharga lukisan indahmu."

"Kau tak perlu membayarnya. Aku tidak masalah."

"Ah! Bagaimana jika aku jadi pelindungmu? Satu-satunya yang bisa aku banggakan hanya kemampuan tinjuku..."

Jimin berpikir lama. Ia tidak seharusnya bergantung pada Yoongi namun tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan apalagi mengingat Jimin yang sering tak nyaman berada di dekat orang asing.

"Anggap saja kita sudah setuju. Okay? Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Jimin. Baiklah saatnya aku pergi, sampai jumpa Jimin."

Yoongi berjalan menjauh, namun nampaknya pemuda itu ingat sesuatu dan berbalik lagi.

"Oh, iya... Jika kau ingin —kau tahu— merasakan sensasi mengeksplorasi tubuh manusia dengan malam-malam yang menggairahkan, aku dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan tubuhku padamu. Gratis. Kau sepertinya tidak buruk juga di ranjang. Kau mengerti?"

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya yang sukses memerah. Jimin mengerti apa maksud Yoongi.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda..."

Pemuda bersurai dark grey hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan pergi. Namun sedetik kemudian Jimin mendongak dan mencoba menghentikan Yoongi.

"Suga-ssi! Pinjamkan aku tubuhmu!"

Refleks Yoongi berbalik dan menyenggol beberapa barang yang diletakkan di depan gudang, hingga bunyi benda-benda yang terjatuh itu berdebum di koridor yang sepi.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"A-aku ingin tubuhmu... Bi-bisakah kau meminjamkan tubuhmu untuk menjadi model luisanku?"

 _ **~tbc~**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Yang mau ngehujat part ini silahkan... Modi terima dengan lapang dada... yg penting jangan diremas *nah**_

 _ **typo masih berserakan, walo sudah diusahakan supaya tidak terlihat T^T**_

 _ **Masih masalah dengan ngepost di FFN *gw aja yg bego huuu**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin memasuki ruang klub kesenian yang sudah kosong diikuti Yoongi. Tampaknya seluruh anggota klub telah pulang sejak tadi.

Pemuda bersurai dark grey sibuk meneliti keseluruhan ruangan dan menatap kagum. Maklum kunjungannya yang pertama ke ruangan itu diliputi emosi, jadi ia tak bisa menikmati keindahan beberapa karya seni buatan para mahasiswa yang dipajang disana.

"Suga-ssi, silahkan duduk disana."

Jimin menunjuk sebuah kursi kayu yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Yoongi menaruh tasnya begitu saja dan mendekat.

"Apa aku perlu membuka bajuku?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin menggeleng cepat dengan semu merah yang menyeruak di pipi.

"Ti-tidak, tidak... Kau hanya perlu duduk diam disana"

Jimin cepat-cepat kembali duduk didepan kanvas miliknya dan mulai membuat sketsa Min Yoongi.

"Kau menggambarku begitu saja? Tanpa pose apapun?"

"Kau cukup diam saja, Suga-ssi"

Agaknya Jimin sedikit kesal karena konsentrasinya terganggu oleh pertanyaan Yoongi. Pemuda manis itu bahkan tak menyangka Yoongi bisa secerewet ini.

"Kau menyuruhku diam saja? Hey, aku bukan benda mati! Aku manusia! Aku tak bisa diam selama kau menggambar. Aku bahkan tak yakin berapa lama kau–"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi berhenti mengoceh, membuat Jimin mendongak menatap si surai dark grey dari balik kanvasnya.

Yoongi terlihat tertegun memandangi sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di tembok. Dua sosok pria dan wanita dalam balutan baju yunani kuno terlihat beradu punggung sambil membidikan panah masing-masing berlawanan arah.

Si pria terlihat memakai baju putih gading dengan rambut keemasan sewarna matahari terbit dengan senyum yang terkesan jahil di wajahnya. Sedangkan si wanita berambut perak dijalin kesamping dengan tatapan tajam namun dengan senyum angkuh tipis yang dapat dilihat Yoongi dengan jelas.

"Apa itu lukisan Apollo dan Artemis?"

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi dan melihat lukisan dua dewa dan dewi kembar Yunani itu. Jimin sedikit banyak tahu jika lukisan itu merupakan sumbangan sang pemilik yayasan kampusnya. Namun herannya, tak ada nama sang pelukis tertera disana, dan Jimin yakin sang pelukis baru menguasai teknik-teknik dasar. Namun dengan goresan kuas yang halus, si pelukis mampu menyamarkan keterbatasan tekniknya.

"Ya, itu adalah Apollo dan Artemis. Aku dengar pemilik yayasan yang menyumbangkannya untuk kampus ini. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang melukisnya. Tak ada nama yang dicantumkan disana."

Yoongi menatap tajam lukisan itu. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dalam usahanya untuk menahan berbagai emosi yang sekarang mulai berkecamuk di dadanya.

Jimin tampaknya menyadari keterdiaman Yoongi. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengamati ekspresi Yoongi yang terasa dingin. Pandangan pemuda itu lebih tepatnya jatuh pada sosok Dewi Artemis.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin bertanya karena semakin lama ekspresi Yoongi terlihat tegang. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan itu dan menatap Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Yoongi melempar senyum tipis sendu dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, berusaha tak menggubris sorot khawatir yang kentara dari tatapan Jimin barusan.

 _Yoongi nyaris ter_ _sandung_ _ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke atap gedung sekolahnya. Teriakan-teriakan nyaring dibawah tak ia tangkap jelas di pendengarannya. Fokusnya sekarang hanya menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek hitam yang kini berdiri di tembok pembatas atap._ _Gadis itu menatap sendu Yoongi sambil membelakangi udara kosong dibelakangnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Cepat turun, brengsek!"_

 _Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi mengumpati seorang wanita, karena biasanya umpatan kasarnya hanya berlaku pada kaum adam. Prinsip Yoongi adalah pantang menyakiti wanita secara fisik maupun verbal, namun kali ini ia benar-benar ingin meninju sosok di depannya._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu keputusannya ini akan berdampak buruk bagi Yoongi kedepannya. Emosi Yoongi yang akhir-akhir ini tak stabil membuat Yoongi harus menjalani jadwal kunjungan ke psikiater. Tapi dirinya sudah tak kuat menahan semuanya di belakang sosok pemuda yang memiliki paras nyaris serupa dengannya itu._

 _"Yoonji-ah, aku mohon... Tolong jangan begini... A-aku minta maaf tentang semuanya... A-aku berjanji akan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan... A-aku berjanji tak akan jahil padamu... Aku–"_

 _Yoonji mengangkat tangannya menghentikan racauan sa_ _u_ _dara kembarnya. Yoongi_ _memaksa dirinya_ _terdiam dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang deras membasahi pipinya._

 _"Ini bukan salahmu, Yoongi... Harusnya kau mengutukku dan membenciku selama-lamanya... Karena aku, hal-hal buruk menimpa kita... Tapi yang harus kau ingat adalah... Aku menyayangimu selalu..."_

 _Yoonji sedikit terhuyung akibat angin kencang yang berhembus diatap sekolah. Jantung Yoongi berdebar kencang karena ketakutan jika Yoonji terjatuh._

 _"Tidak! Kau tidak sayang padaku! Kau berencana meninggalkanku! Aku tidak mau! Cepat turun kau Min Yoonji, brengsek!"_

 _Yoonji tersenyum lemah. Hatinya menangis menatap kembarannya yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya._

 _Belum sempat Yoongi merespon, gadis itu_ _bergerak_ _ke belakang. Menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah diiringi teriakan menggema para siswa yang sudah sejak tadi berkumpul dibawah._

 _Yoongi_ _terkejut_ _dan dengan cepat berlari ke bawah._

 _Perlahan langkahnya berhenti begitu dilihatnya tubuh Yoonji sudah ada di depannya._ _Pemuda itu menatap kosong tubuh saudari kembarnya yang kini tak bernyawa dengan kepala pecah membentur beton dibawahnya._

 _Kaki Yoongi melemas. Pemuda itu berteriak dan menangis menatap sosok yang serupa dengannya_ _sekaligus_ _pernah berbagi rahim yang sama selama sembilan bulan ibu mereka mengandung._

 _Yoongi kembali meraung keras dan tertunduk disamping saudarinya. Tak ada yang berani memapah Yoongi menjauh, semua siswa seolah membiarkan Yoongi menikmati kesedihannya._

 _Suara sirine ambulans samar-samar ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Sekelebat kenangan terakhir saudari kembarnya terputar jelas di pikiran Yoongi sebelum ia terjatuh sepenuhnya dalam kegelapan._

 _'Mianhae, Yoongi-ah...'_

Yoongi berdecak pelan memastikan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat buruk. Tetes-tetes air tersisa di wajah pucatnya yang baru saja ia basuh sehabis keluar dari studio agensinya.

Yoongi sudah terlihat bagaikan mayat hidup. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur dan muntah berjam-jam. Kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan malah tiba-tiba muncul sangat jelas seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Senyuman gadis yang begitu ia benci teringat jelas ketika dirinya menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di kaca toilet agensinya. Seketika emosi Yoongi tersulut. Dihantamkannya kepalan tangannya di kaca toilet hingga kaca itu retak, membuat pantulan dirinya tak beraturan.

Yoongi masa bodoh dengan biaya ganti rugi nantinya. Toh disini dirinyalah penyumbang pemasukan terbanyak dengan lagu-lagu buatannya.

Yoongi melenggang pergi dari toilet setelah membersihkan bercak darah di tangannya sendiri. Pemuda itu memasuki mobilnya yang kemudian melaju ke arah kampusnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mungkin sedikit mengganggu Jimin akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Yoongi tiba tepat beberapa saat sebelum kelas Bahasa Inggris dimulai. Pemuda itu lupa satu-satunya waktu ia bisa meemui Jimin hanya di saat kelas Profesor Kim brengsek itu. Baru saja Yoongi hendak menyapa Jimin, Profesor Kim masuk dan langsung menyuruh semua mahasiswa duduk.

Yoongi berdecih melihat tampang dosen yang berpura-pura menjadi sosok malaikat itu tersenyum ramah. Pemuda pucat itu memilih duduk disamping Namjoon yang mengambil tempat di bangku paling belakang.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau sudah lulus kelas bahasa inggris?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon hanya menatap buku jurnalnya sambil menggaris bawahi beberapa paragraf dengan spidol merah.

"Aku disuruh me-rieview bahan ajar Profesor Kim untuk ujian kalian minggu depan."

"Kau yang membuat soalnya? Beritahu aku kunci jawabannya, Kim"

Namjoon menatap tak percaya hyung pucat disampingnya. Yoongi memang terkenal brengsek di kampus namun semua orang tahu sejujur apa Min Yoongi itu. Bahkan jika kejujuran itu menyakitkan, Yoongi tak akan segan mengatakannya.

"Baik, baik. aku hanya bercanda..."

Yoongi menyamankan duduknya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas senderan bangku deretan di depannya.

"Bangunkan aku, jika kelas selesai."

Namjoon hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan kembali memperhatikan Profesor Kim.

Jimin melirik sedikit ke arah tempat dimana Yoongi tertidur. Pemuda itu terlihat lelap dan tak terusik keadaan kelas. Didapatinya Namjoon yang duduk disamping Yoongi tersenyum padanya, menampilkan dimple manis di pipi senior jeniusnya itu. Jimin membalas senyum Namjoon dan kembali menatap penjelasan sang dosen.

"Untuk penjelasanku tentang materi barusan, aku ingin salah satu dari kalian membuat contoh kalimat yang berbeda. Jika ada yang ingin mengajukan diri aku persilahkan... "

Profesor Kim menatap seluruh mahasiswa di kelasnya untuk menemukan orang yang bersedia maju ke depan, namun tak satu pun mahasiswa cukup tertarik menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tampaknya kalian lebih mencintai tempat duduk kalian dibanding nilai A dariku. Baiklah. Aku akan memilih satu dari kalian."

Jimin langsung menunduk dan berdoa dalam hati supaya ia tidak di pilih Profesor Kim. Kejadian di ruang kesenian masih membuatnya risih dengan sang dosen. Bahkan berada dalam satu kelas dengannya saat ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Min Yoongi!"

Jimin mendongak dan menatap Profesor Kim yang barusan menyebutkan nama Min Yoongi. Ada kilat jahat di sorot mata profesor itu ketika memanggil nama sang pengacau Min Yoongi.

Namjoon dengan rusuh mencoba membangunkan pemuda pucat disampingnya yang tertidur selayaknya orang mati. Yoongi berdecak kasar dan nyaris menendang Namjoon, yang dengan cepat menatapnya galak.

"Profesor Kim menyuruhmu maju ke depan!" bisik Namjoon.

"Untuk apa?!"

Yoongi menatap balik pada Namjoon sambil berbisik. Namun, kata-kata Profesor Kim kemudian menggema di seluruh kelas.

"Min Yoongi, silahkan maju ke depan dan berikan aku satu contoh kalimat penggunaan verb -ing. Tolong jangan kecewakan aku kali ini. Kau sudah ada di kelasku tiga semester, dan materiku masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku harap kau bisa mengerjakannya kali ini, mengingat pengalamanmu di kelasku sudah lebih lama dari yang lain."

Namjoon meneguk ludah ketakutan begitu raut wajah Yoongi berubah datar. Ini jelas penghinaan pada Yoongi. Pemuda itu tidak akan segan-segan pada orang-orang yang berani menghinanya karena harga diri Yoongi itu sangat tinggi.

"Hyung..."

Namjoon mencoba menahan Yoongi yang bangkit berdiri, namun satu kernyitan alis Yoongi membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niat menahan Yoongi lebih jauh.

Jimin memperhatikan sosok Yoongi berjalan melewati bangkunya. Aura gelap terasa begitu pemuda itu melewatinya dan berjalan dengan santai ke depan kelas. Profesor Kim memberikan pandangan cemooh begitu Yoongi mengambil spidol papan.

"Kau akan menyesal karena mengganggu tidurku..."

Yoongi menggeram rendah yang hanya ditanggapi santai oleh Profesor Kim. Sang profesor kemudian kembali menghadap kelas dan membiarkan Yoongi terdiam di depan papan.

Orang-orang tampak penasaran begitu melihat Yoongi menulis sesuatu di papan. Profesor Kim tampak tertegun karena diabaikan mahasiswanya. Laki-laki itu kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Yoongi telah selesai menulis kalimat cukup panjang dan dicetak besar yang hampir memenuhi papan.

 _ **THIS TEACHER WHO APPEARS TO BE NICE IS IN REALITY A TERRIBLE PERSON WHO INITIATES SEXUAL HARRASHMENT TO HIS STUDENT**_

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kurang lebih paham apa yang Yoongi tulis di depan kelas dan dilihat dari ekspresi sang profesor tampaknya dugaan Jimin benar. Yoongi tengah membalas Profesor Kim untuknya.

"Kalian tahu? Laki-laki disampingku ini, yang memiliki gelar profesor muda Universitas Seoul, telah melakukan pelecehan terhadap mahasiswanya sendiri."

Orang-orang mulai berkasak-kusuk, berusaha mencerna kabar yang baru saja pemuda pucat itu sampaikan. Yoongi menyeringai melihat sang profesor yang menatapnya marah. Laki-laki tua itu tampak benar-benar tersulut emosi.

"Dan dari sekian mahasiswa di kampus ini, kau malah terpergok olehku, Profesor Kim. Ckckck, kau sungguh malang... Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong aku tinggal di Los Angeles saat umur delapan tahun. Mungkin info itu penting untukmu."

Yoongi mendengus dan berlalu, meninggalkan sang profesor yang tampak benar-benar murka.

"OMONG KOSONG APA YANG KAU SEBARKAN INI, MIN YOONGI?!"

Yoongi tak peduli teriakan sang profesor dan tatapan bingunng yang diberikan Namjoon padanya. Laki-laki itu dengan santainya meraih tas dan menuju pintu keluar. Namun perlahan Yoongi berhenti disamping bangku Jimin.

"Hey, gimme five..."

Yoongi menyodorkan tangannya di depan Jimin. Jimin tertegun dan mendongak memandang pemuda pucat dengan gummy smile yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Seringai jenaka terlihat dari sorot mata Min Yoongi.

"Bukankah sangat seru ketika kau membalasnya kembali?"

Jimin mau tak mau tersenyum dan memberi hi-five pada pemuda itu. Yoongi mengacak-acak puncak kepala Jimin membuat surai hitam lembutnya berantakan, namun Jimin tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali.

Bel tanda perkuliahan usai berbunyi tepat ketika Yoongi melangkah keluar kelas. Para mahasiswa masih terlihat syok akan pernyataan Yoongi barusan. Terlihat dari pandangan mencemooh yang dilontarkan sebagian mahasiswa pada Profesor Kim.

Namjoon masih tetap duduk ditempatnya walau Profesor Kim telah keluar kelas dengan keadaan emosi yang terlihat jelas. Namjoon duduk termenung mengingat kejadian yang barusan ia lihat.

 _Sejak kapan seorang Park Jimin terlihat akrab dengan si tukang onar Min Yoongi sampai bisa bertukar hi-five seperti tadi? Apa yang aku lewatkan tentang mereka berdua?_

Jungkook menerjang tubuh Yoongi yang dilihatnya sedang berjalan seorang diri di koridor kampus. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu memeluk erat hyung berkulit pucatnya hingga Yoongi nyaris sesak napas. Pemuda pucat itu nyaris mengumpat jika bukan karena tawa Jungkook yang manis mengalun indah.

"Jungkooka-ah, berhenti menerjangku seperti itu. Kau mau kita berdua terjatuh, hah?"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan meepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh kurus berotot sang hyung.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Yoongi hyung. Bisakah nanti malam aku menginap di apartemenmu?"

"Tidak..."

"Wae~ Kau benci aku berada disekelilingmu ya?"

Jungkook merenggut membuat pipi sedikit gembilnya tertekuk lucu. Yoongi menghela napas. Terkadang sulit Yoongi menghadapi Jungkook yang terlalu manja untuk standar seorang Min Yoongi. Menurutnya hanya Taehyung yang mampu menghadapi kelakuan kekanakan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Mengingat hubungan mereka berdua sekarang, Yoongi sedikit heran kenapa Taehyung tak ada bersama Jungkook.

"Hyuung~ Kau mengabaikanku..."

"Degarkan aku, Jeon. Aku sibuk. Dan bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri yang lebih besar dari milikku? Lebih baik, kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku di kampus. Aku punya gelar buruk yang akan mencemari namamu sebagai model. Aku pergi."

Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis melihat Yoongi berjalan menjauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baik-baiklah di kampus Jungkook-ah. Kau harus rajin belajar. Jangan sering menjahili Taehyung! Ara?"

Jungkook tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu, "Ne!"

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum miring. Yoongi berbalik dan menuju pelataran parkir kampus. Mobil hitamnya kemudian melaju keluar area kampus diikuti tatapan dingin seseorang yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

Profesor Kim menyeringai dan menatap perkakas ditangannya dengan senyum licik.

 _Kali ini berandal Min akan mendapat ganjarannya..._

_**~tbc~**_

 _ **Curhat nista:**_

 _ **Gak nge feel ya? Iya emang… haha**_

 _ **Efek mantan gebetan nyuruh dateng di wisudanya dia sih (-_-)**_

 _ **Berasa ngejek supaya nyuruh cepet wisuda, padahal sidang aje belom #mintadibacok**_

 _ **Dan percayalah aku ngedit ini sambil dengerin lagu Figaro-nya Tom & Jerry wkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Typo pasti ada yg nyempil karena biasa banget aku tu kurang fokus kalo ngecek wkwk dan ini slow apdet karena aku mau ngejar map item sama jas item wisudawan waks! (padahal banyak draft epep di wattpad hadeh…)**_

 _ **Makasi yang udah kasi review kemaren… Gak nyangka banyak yang ninggalin komenan bilang Jimin lucu (padahal aku taruhan sama temenku yang komen cuma nyampe 7 orang :D)**_

 _ **Aku baca sampe ngakak… Tapi makasi banget loh ya…**_

 _ **Buat yang mau liat-liat bisa mampir di lapak saya di Wattpad. Makasi ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Yoongi memacu mobil hitamnya cukup kencang di jalanan. Dirinya cukup kesal pada si brengsek profesor Kim. Terlihat sekali sang profesor ingin mencari gara-gara padanya.

Yoongi menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari mulut. Ketika kesal, Yoongi selalu merokok walau sambil menyetir seperti sekarang. Dibiarkannya kaca samping mobilnya terbuka untuk pertukaran udara, tak peduli bahwa angin menghembuskan surai dark grey nya hingga berantakan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil boks yang hendak memundurkan posisinya dari parkiran sebuah gedung perkantoran. Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk melambatkan laju mobilnya namun pemuda itu mendadak melebarkan mata sipitnya seolah menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda itu baru sadar rem mobilnya sama sekali tak berfungsi.

Yoongi refleks melempar rokoknya keluar jendela sambil berusaha menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sial, sial, sial..."

Dengan brutal Yoongi menginjak rem dibawahnya berkali-kali walau tahu tak akan ada perubahan yang terjadi. Ia bahkan nekat menggunakan rem tangan yang akan berakibat mobilnya terpelanting hanya agar pemuda itu mampu menghindari mobil boks didepannya, yang tetap mundur meski Yoongi membunyikan klakson berkali-kali.

Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan membanting kemudi mobilnya ke kiri. Suara debum memekakan telinga terdengar ketika mobil hitam itu menabrak beton pembatas jalan dan terguling tiga kali, bersama Yoongi yang berada di dalamnya.

Jungkook memacu kakinya berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dalam kepanikan. Napasnya putus-putus dan detak jantungnya berpacu keras. Kabar jika Min Yoongi terlibat kecelakaan baru saja ia terima dari Taehyung yang meneleponnya saat pemuda itu baru keluar dari kelas perdananya.

Jungkook sampai di instalasi gawat darurat dan mencari-cari keberadaan Yoongi. Beruntung postur tinggi Taehyung terlihat setengah sembunyi di balik tirai pembatas antar ranjang pasien. Jungkook berjalan mendekat berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya saat dilihatnya Taehyung tersenyum padanya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau sudah datang?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung diabaikan yang lebih muda. Atensi Jungkook sepenuhnya terpusat pada sosok bersurai dark grey dengan luka lecet di pipinya dan tangan kiri di perban. Pemuda itu terlihat duduk santai di pinggiran ranjang pasien. Alisnya mengernyit heran kala didapatinya pemuda Jeon terlihat dalam radius pandangannya. Yoongi menatap sosok yang baru datang dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini Jeon? Kau bolos kuliah?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Yoongi dengan lembut kentara sekali takut menyakiti pemuda Min. Yoongi merasakan halus tangan Jungkook di pipinya dan seketika melirik sosok Taehyung di belakang Jungkook.

Taehyung memandang pemuda Jeon dengan tatapan yang selalu Yoongi kenali sejak ketiganya tumbuh bersama. Sendu namun ada kerinduan yang tersirat.

"Jeon, hentikan!"

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Jungkook dan berkata dingin, membuat Taehyung terkejut. Jungkook yang menatapnya terluka karena Yoongi kini bergerak menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan, Suga hyung? Aku benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau dan kata rumah sakit membuatku was-was seperti dulu. Aku tak mau—"

"Berhenti bicara, Jeon Jungkook! Atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini."

Taehyung menatap tajam sang sepupu. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak suka cara Yoongi memperlakukan Jungkook barusan.

Ia sengaja menelpon Jungkook karena tahu pemuda itu benar-benar menyayangi Yoongi dan mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang lebih tua, walau terkadang aksi Jungkook membuat sebal sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak suka perhatian berlebihmu, Jeon. Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan tunanganmu yaitu Taehyung, dibandingkan denganku. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untukmu walaupun kita memang bisa dikatakan tumbuh bersama."

Jungkook terpaku. Yoongi sama sekali tak melihatnya dan hanya menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya. Taehyung yang awalnya terkejut akan kata-kata Yoongi, kembali melihat punggung Jungkook dengan ekpresi yang tak terbaca.

Yoongi berjalan dan meraih sebuah kunci motor yang tadi diberikan Taehyung yang tergeletak di ujung ranjang Yoongi.

Kunci motor itu milik Yoongi, tepatnya sejak di bangku SMA. Yoongi memiliki sebuah motor Ninja H2 berwarna hitam. Motor itu dibeli dari tabungannya dan setengah tabungan milik gadis itu. Gadis itu berkata, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya.

Sejak kepergian gadis itu, Yoongi tak ingin melihat motornya lagi. Namun ironisnya, sekarang ia benar-benar membutuhkannya akibat mobilnya yang hancur dan memerlukan cukup banyak uang untuk sekedar memperbaikinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawa motor ini ke apartemenku dan membayar biaya pengobatanku, Taehyung. Antar Jungkook pulang dan tolong rahasiakan kejadian ini dari ayahmu atau pun pak tua itu. Aku pergi..."

Jungkook hanya mampu menatap nanar Yoongi yang menghilang di balik tirai pembatas. Kenapa pemuda itu begitu keras menolaknya seperti ini setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya tumbuh bersamanya dan juga Taehyung? Apa yang salah pada dirinya hingga Yoongi selalu bersikap dingin? Namun dibalik sikap penolakan Yoongi, Jungkook tahu pemuda Min itu menyayanginya.

Jungkook ingat, Yoongi begitu kalap ketika tahu Jungkook nyaris menjadi korban penculikan di pesta perusahaan ayahnya. Dan Yoongi adalah salah satu orang yang menghajar tersangka dengan brutal.

Sadar akan tatapn nanar Jungkook pada Yoongi yang telah pergi, Taehyung dengan lembut meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo kita pulang..."

Jimin sudah sepanjang pagi ini tak menemukan Yoongi dimanapun.

Bukannya Jimin mencarinya, hanya saja eksistensi seorang Min Yoongi pastinya selalu terlihat berkeliaran di kampus. Entah memang untuk kuliah atau hanya untuk meladeni taruhan-taruhan yang melibatkan uang dan dirinya.

Jimin sebenarnya hanya ingin memberitahunya tentang lukisan ibu dan anak yang ia janjikan pada Yoongi sudah mulai ia kerjakan sebagai sketsa kasar di kanvas. Jimin juga ingin meminta Yoongi untuk kembali menjadi modelnya agar ia bisa menyelesaikan lukisan satunya. Namun Yoongi sama sekali tak muncul di kampus.

Sebentar lagi kelas siang Profesor Kim berakhir dan Jimin benar-benar ingin melenyapkan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Sedari awal kelas dimulai Profesor Kim memandangnya tajam. Pria itu seolah menjadi lebih galak dengan semua cibiran sembunyi-sembunyi yang dilontarkan para mahasiswa di kelasnya. Dan karena Yoongi sama sekali tak masuk kelas, Jimin menjadi sasaran kekesalan Profesor Kim.

"PARK JIMIN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG UNTUK MEMBACA LEBIH KERAS!"

Jimin terkejut dan meremas pinggiran bukunya. Beruntung bel berbunyi dan Profesor Kim langsung membereskan mejanya dan pergi.

Namjoon yang bertugas sebagai asisten dosen di kelas profesor Kim menatap khawatir pada Jimin sepanjang kelas berjalan. Namjoon mengamati Jimin yang selalu tersentak ketika Profesor Kim melayangkan pertanyaan dan memarahi Jimin. Itu cukup aneh bagi Namjoon yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu kejadian di ruang kesenian.

"Jimin kau tak apa?"

Jimin mendongak dan mendapati seniornya itu menatapnya khawatir. Kelas sudah kosong dan hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Namjoon hyung"

"Kau yakin? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan Namjoon lagi, cukup saat dirinya sekolah dulu saja Jimin bergantung pada Namjoon.

Akibat kasus pelecehan dari guru privatenya, tersebar kabar bahwa Jiminlah yang lebih dulu menggoda sang guru. Jimin yang masih trauma tak dapat melindungi dirinya dan dijadikan sasaran pembulian.

Beruntung saat itu, Namjoon menjabat sebagai ketua dewan siswa dan berhasil mengusut tindak pembulian Jimin. Mulai saat itu Namjoon semakin dekat dengan Jimin, bahkan Namjoon juga mengenal Seokjin dan sering ke toko roti milik tetangga Jimin itu.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Jimin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Pemandangan Jimin bersama Namjoon yang hanya berdua tak luput dari sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sosok itu mengamati keduanya dengan perasaan aneh. Ada rasa tak rela jika melihat Jimin tersenyum semanis itu pada orang lain.

Sosok itu kemudian pergi. Niatnya hari ini hanya mencari sosok profesor brengsek yang mencari masalah dengannya. Profesor itu harus membayar perbuatannya karena telah menghancurkan mobil hitam kesayangannya

Lorong gedung itu tampak lengang menunjukkan bahwa seluruh mahasiswa tampaknya mengikuti kelas siang ataupun sudah lebih dulu pulang. Profesor Kim dengan tenang berjalan dan mengecek jumlah lembaran-lembaran kertas tes dadakan yang ia lakukan di kelas Jimin barusan. Melihat tak adanya nama Min Yoongi di kertas manapun dan juga absensi kelas, Profesor Kim mau tak mau tertawa.

Entah bocah kurang ajar itu sekarang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit atau malah sudah mati, mengingat rem yang ia rusak kemarin sudah pasti membawa bocah Min itu dalam kecelakaan hebat. Dan itu membuat Profesor Kim tertawa puas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah lehernya dan mencekiknya. Posisinya terlalu berbahaya di pinggir anak tangga hingga sedikit saja ia bergerak maka dipastikan Profesor Kim akan jatuh berguling-guling di anak tangga.

Ekspresi terkejut kentara sekali terlihat di mata Profesor Kim saat Min Yoongi mengeratkan cengkeraman tangan kanannya pada lehernya.

"Senang melihatku, Profesor Kim?"

"Mi-Min. . . Yoong-"

"Ada apa profesor? Kau kaget aku ada disini sekarang dan bukannya tergeletak di rumah sakit karena ulahmu?"

Yoongi semakin mengeratkan cekikannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Profesor Kim hingga condong ke arah tangga.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar ingin bermain denganku, profesor. Seharusnya kau memastikan lawanmu benar-benar tak berkutik lagi baru kau bisa tertawa puas"

Yoongi menarik tubuh pria itu dan melepaskan cekikannya pada leher sang profesor, membuat pria itu terduduk di lantai koridor sambil terbatuk keras. Pemuda itu berjalan pergi namun mendadak berhenti ketika dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas kenang-kenangannya, profesor"

Yoongi mengangkat tangan kirinya yang diperban. Menunjukkan hasil perbuatan sang profesor yang menyabotase mobil kesayangannya.

"Sayang sekali aku hanya berakhir dengan tangan terkilir dan beberapa lecet. Sepertinya Dewa Kematian pun menolak untuk memasukkanku ke neraka untuk sekarang. Mungkin dia tidak keberatan jika aku mengusulkanmu untuk menggantikanku. Aku ingat mobilmu adalah Audi Q7 berwarna putih bukan? Aku rasa melihat mobil itu dekat gerbang."

Yoongi menyeringai. Ada pancaran menakutkan yang terpatri di manik mata pemuda itu. Profesor Kim bahkan bergidik mendapati kilau menakutkan itu benar-benar seolah menusuk dan mengoyak keberaniannya.

"Saranku padamu... Berhati-hatilah..."

Yoongi melempar segepok uang dan sebungkus rokok pada meja security kampusnya. Sang security mendongak melihat sang pembuat onar di seluruh kampus itu mengembalikan sebuah flashdisk yang ia pinjamkan tadi pagi.

"Terima kasih kau sudah repot-repot memberikan salinan cctv itu padaku, Pak Kang. Ini ucapan terima kasihku."

"Sama-sama tuan. Tapi sebaiknya anda ambil saja uangnya. Saya tidak pantas mendapatkan uang itu."

"Tidak. Anggap saja itu sebagai uang tutup mulut agar kau merahasiakan jika aku memintamu memberikan salinan cctv di tempat parkir. Sisanya adalah urusanku."

Yoongi berbalik dan meninggalkan pos sekuriti itu. Pemuda itu yakin dengan ancamannya barusan, sang profesor akan dengan sukarela angkat kaki dari kampus. Jika tidak, Yoongi masih punya cara lain. Ia bahkan tidak akan segan-segan berbuat lebih.

Jimin berjalan di koridor kampus yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa alat lukis dipelukannya. Pagi itu tampaknya orang-orang lebih memilih berada di kelas atau di sudut kampus lain karena lorong kampus tampak cukup lengang dari hari-hari biasa. Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan tanpa sengaja menabraknya, membuat peralatan lukis itu jatuh ke lantai. Orang itu berlari ke arah papan pengumuman yang berada jauh di depan Jimin. Dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman karena sejujurnya papan pengumuman itu dipenuhi mahasiswa yang penasaran dengan info yang ditempel pagi ini.

 _ **"PROFESOR KIM HYUNG SOO MENGUNDURKAN DIRI DARI UNIVERSITAS SEOUL"**_

"Jadi benar Profesor Kim mengundurkan diri?"

"Ah, aku tak menyangka kata-kata Suga berarti benar"

"Seharusnya dia dipecat oleh komite pendidikan"

"Aku penasaran siapa mahasiswa yang dilecehkan Profesor Kim"

Pernyataan salah satu mahasiswa itu membuat Jimin membeku. Tangannya yang hendak meraih kuas dilantai seketika gemetar. Jika para mahasiswa itu tahu Jimin adalah korban Profesor Kim, hidupnya dipastikan akan sama seperti nasibnya dulu.

"Kenapa kau berjongkok disini?"

Jimin mendongak pada sosok Yoongi yang berdiri menjulang didepannya. Senyuman tipis pemuda bersurai dark grey itu luntur begitu mendapati Jimin memandangnya takut. Yoongi langsung berjongkok dan menatap wajah mungil yang sarat akan rasa takut itu.

"Hei, ada apa Jimin? "

Jimin menunduk dengan tetap pada posisinya yang berjongkok. Yoongi mengernyit heran, pemuda itu akhirnya sadar ketika obrolan para mahasiswa yang berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman mengalihkan atensinya. Seketika Yoongi paham dan berdecak kesal. Menyadari perubahan pemuda di depannya, Jimin semakin gemetar. Pemuda itu bahkan menggigit bibirnya keras dalam usahanya menenangkan ketakutannya.

Yoongi kembali fokus pada pemuda yang lebih muda saat melihat bibir Jimin yang digigit kuat. Pemuda itu tahu Jimin saat ini tengah memikirkan kecurigaan para mahasiswa itu akan sosok korban dari Profesor Kim. Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah.

Pemuda itu merogoh headphone wireless hitam yang melingkar di lehernya dan memasangkannya pada telinga Jimin. Pemuda yang lebih tua juga langsung mengambil alih semua alat-alat lukis Jimin dan mengisyaratkan sosok itu untuk mengikutinya.

Jimin hanya mampu mengikutinya dalam diam.

Jimin setidaknya bersyukur, tindakan Yoongi yang saat ini memutarkan playlist insrumental piano dari headphone hitam milik pemuda itu mampu sedikitnya menenangkannya.

Mereka tak menyadari seorang pemuda menatap tajam dari kejauhan pada pemandangan kedua pemuda itu yang sangat mengganggunya. Jungkook tak menyangka niatnya yang ingin mengajak Yoongi makan di kafetaria kampus harus hilang karena sosok pemuda asing yang tak cukup berharga untuk ia ketahui. Dan dari sikap Yoongi, Jungkook takut jika pemuda yang lebih tua memiliki ketertarikan lebih dengan pemuda asing itu.

"Jungkook, kau kenapa?"

Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan menyentuh pundak tunangannya itu, yang seketika mendapat tepisan kasar. Kim Taehyung hanya tersenyum sendu. Sebegitu tak berharganyakah dirinya di depan mata seorang Jeon Jungkook yang hanya bisa melihat Min Yoongi? Pemuda Min itu bahkan tak menginginkan tatapan pemujaan yang selalu terlintas di sepasang mata bulat Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan menjauh tanpa menatap Taehyung. Ia tahu sikapnya barusan keterlaluan dan pemuda itu memang mengharapkan sikapnya itu akan membuat Taehyung menyerah. Karena hanya Yoongi yang diinginkan Jungkook.

Di lain tempat, Jimin masih mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang sambil menunduk. Pemuda itu terlalu serius mendengarkan instrumen piano dari headphone Yoongi yang baru ia sadari sangat indah dan sekaligus terasa sedih diwaktu yang sama. Jimin bahkan tidak menyadari jika kondisinya sudah tidak gemetaran lagi. Langkah keduanya sekarang menuju ruang kesenian yang memang ingin dituju Jimin sebelum ia mendengar tentang pengunduran diri Profesor Kim.

Yoongi meletakan barang-barang Jimin diatas meja dan menarik kursi ke depan tubuh Jimin. Pemuda pucat itu mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk. Jimin mendudukkan diri di kursi sambil tetap menatap kebawah, memusatkan pandangannya seolah ingin melubangi sepatu converse hitam Yoongi.

Gerak-gerik Jimin alhasil membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal. Tangannya meraih headphone miliknya dari kepala Jimin, mengundang sentakan kaget pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Tatap aku. "

Suara dingin Yoongi membawa desiran aneh bagi Jimin. Seolah perintah sang dominan adalah kuasa teratas yang tak terbantah. Jimin memandang Yoongi dari balik poninya yang agak panjang dan nyaris tumbuh menutupi matanya. Yoongi terlihat tidak senang.

"Kim bangsat itu sudah pergi dan kau aman sekarang. Aku sudah membereskannya."

Jimin membolakkan matanya. Apa Yoongi sudah gila? Jika maksud pemuda itu dengan 'membereskan' Profesor Kim... Mungkinkah jika Yoongi—

Jimin kembali menunduk. Kedua tangannya sudah merapat ke arah dadanya. Ia tak berani menatap pemuda di depannya lagi.

Bagaimana Jimin bisa lupa? Yoongi adalah salah satu pemuda pembuat masalah di kampusnya. Hanya karena sedikit kebaikan dari Yoongi, Jimin seolah-olah menutup mata jika pemuda itu bisa saja lebih berbahaya dari Profesir Kim.

"Bagus, sekarang kau takut padaku?"

Yoongi tanpa sadar berkata dengan nada mengejek. Entah kenapa melihat Jimin yang menununjukkan ketakutan akan kata-kata Yoongi membuatnya kesal. Ini semua ia lakukan demi Jimin tapi pemuda itu malah menjadi semakin takut padanya.

"Aku pikir setelah membereskan pria itu kau akan berlari padaku dan berterima kasih. Ternyata aku salah."

"A-aku tidak memintamu u-untuk melakukannya."

Jimin mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan menatap balik Yoongi.

"K-kau bisa melaporkannya ke polisi d-daripada mengambil tindakan sendiri seperti ini"

Kata-kata Jimin membuat Yoongi tersulut. Yoongi dengan cepat mengungkung Jimin hingga punggung mungilnya menabrak sandaran kursi. Kedua lengan Yoongi sudah mencengkeram lengan kursi dengan erat. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ditelinga Jimin.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa? Kau akan telanjang di depan para polisi untuk membuktikan bahwa kau nyaris diperkosa dosenmu sendiri?"

 _ **PLAKKKK**_

Yoongi terdiam. Tangan mungil Jimin barusan melayang dengan cepat dan menamparnya, membuat wajahnya terlempar ke samping dengan pipi pucatnya terhias rona merah hasil perbuatan Jimin.

"K-kau keterlaluan Suga-ssi... A-aku membencimu..."

Jimin mendorong Yoongi dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terduduk di lantai ruang kesenian denga pandangan kosong.

Yoongi rasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia bingung kenapa ia marah saat tahu Jimin malah semakin tertekan. Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dari Jimin?

Pemuda itu tak mungkin berlari padanya dan memeluknya, hanya untuk berterima kasih sambil menangis bahagia, bukan?

Jimin berlari memasuki toilet dan mengunci dirinya di salah satu bilik. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Tanpa sadar ia mulai percaya pada Yoongi hanya karena pemuda itu menolongnya sekali. Jimin memukul-mukul kepalanya dan menjambak surai hitamnya. Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam agar tak seorang pun yang tahu keadaannya sekarang yang sedang rapuh. Beruntung jika toilet itu sedang sepi saat ini, maka Jimin tak perlu memberi alasan akan tangisannya saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu selama Jimin mengunci dirinya di toilet. Pemuda itu menarik napas perlahan menenangkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya hari ini. Jimin mencuci wajahnya dan memastikan penampilannya lebih baik sebeum berjalan ke kelasnya.

Jimin ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri begitu tahu kelasnya hari ini adalah kelas Bahasa Inggris yang sama dengan Yoongi. Dan satu-satunya tempat kosong adalah deretan belakang kelas tempat Yoongi duduk dengan seorang pemuda yang bergelayut manja padanya.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil bangku agak jauh dari Yoongi. Ingin rasanya Jimin membolos namun nilainya dikelas ini tidak mencukupi nilai rata-rata.

"Hyungg... Ayo, temani aku nanti. Ayah menyuruhkan datang dan berkenalan dengan relasi bisnisnya. Aku tidak mau datang sendiri. Ayah dan ibu sedang ke Jepang."

Yoongi sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Jungkook di sampingnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada pemuda mungil yang duduk selat tiga bangku di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sangat serius meraut pensil dengan cutter dan tak mempedulikan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tak mengetahui jika pemuda mungil itu hanya sedang mengalihkan pikirannya dari si pemuda pucat.

Jungkook sadar tatapan Yoongi sesekali melirik pemuda mungil yang membuatnya kesal tadi. Dengan rengekan manjanya, ia berusaha mengambil alih perhatian Yoongi.

"Hyung... Aku mau nanti malam kau menjemputku. Aku mau kau menemani—"

"Berhenti memaksakan keinginanmu padaku, Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin terkejut dan menoleh menatap Yoongi yang kini membentak pemuda bernama Jungkook itu. Jungkook juga kaget karena Yoongi tiba-tiba membentaknya. Bentakan Yoongi langsung menarik perhatian dari seluruh mahasiswa di kelas, namun sedetik kemudian mereka memandang arah lain karena tak ingin menjadi sasaran amukan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Ada apa ini Jungkook? Kenapa kau ada di kelas Suga hyung?"

Taehyung yang tanpa sengaja lewat di depan kelas Yoongi seketika melongokkan kepalanya saat bentakan Yoongi terdengar sampai ke lorong.

"Bawa tunangan bocahmu ini pergi, Taehyung. Aku muak melihatnya."

Taehyung terkejut begitu pula Jungkook. Pemuda bergigiitu kelinci itu geram karena dipermalukan dan langsung bangkit berjalan keluar kelas. Jungkook melirik Jimin saat lewat dan dengan sengaja menendang kursi Jimin hingga dada pemuda itu terhantam meja di depannya.

"Bedebah sialan!" umpat Yoongi kala dilihatnya Jimin terantuk keras dengan meja.

Jimin meringis menyentuh dadanya. Pemuda itu yakin dadanya akan memar saat nanti ia memeriksanya. Jimin tak tahu ia salah apa di mata Jungkook namun kentara sekali jika pemuda itu membencinya.

"Cih, dasar pemuda menjijikkan..." umpat Jungkook saat melihat Jimin sedikit mengelus dadanya.

Jungkook berjalan keluar tanpa peduli jika Taehyung mengikutinya sambil memanggil namanya berkali-kali

"Jimin kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi. Ia ragu kenapa saat ini Yoongi mendekat padanya padahal baru saja mereka terlibat pertengkaran. Jimin tak mau dengan mudah percaya dengan sikap Yoongi yang sulit ditebak.

Sorot kecewa terlihat jelas di mata Yoongi saat Jimin bergeser semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas dan meraih tasnya. Yoongi bahkan tak memperhatikan jika Namjoon sudah berdiri di depan kelas sebagai asisten dosen yang menggantikan Profesor Kim sementara.

Kejadian barusan itu tak luput dari mata Kim Namjoon. Banyak kecurigaan yang berputar di otak jeniusnya mengenai hubungan diantara Jimin dan Yoongi, beserta dua orang asing yang barusan keluar dari kelasnya.

 _ **-tbc-**_

 _ **An:**_

 _ **Ayem bek...**_

 _ **Kangen?**_

 _ **Nggak?**_

 _ **Ya sudah**_

 _ **Modi udah biasa tak dirindukan hings...**_ __ __

 _ **Modi mau merindukan mas Gun-chan aja**_ __ _ **Karna Yoonmin milik each other, Namjin milik each other, Taekook milik each other dan J Hope milik Min Yoonji**_ __

Tambahan lagi-

Eiyo! BetaVoid here, minna! Modi lagi rest, so gue ditugasin buat ngurus semua akun atas nama Modi. Maybe some day, gue bakalan ngacak-ngacak disini –dikit. Biasa, ngepost cerita gue (because I'm too lazy to make an account, haha). So sorry kalo nanti tulisan gue bikin kalian jijik atau mual. Abaikan saja yah! Ja ne! (please ignore the typos, gomen ne)


	5. Chapter 5

Kondisi sebuah apartemen kecil mendadak berubah. Biasanya apartemen itu sepi dan rapi, seolah tak pernah ditinggali sang pemilik. Namun kenyataannya selama tiga hari terakhir, apartemen itu menjelma menjadi kapal pecah sejak sang penghuni menetapkan jika dunia luar baginya sudah tak menarik lagi.

Yoongi berbaring telentang di tengah ruangan apartemennya, dikelilingi kaleng-kaleng bekas bir dan remasan kertas-kertas partitur lagu yang coba ia selesaikan. Sudah tiga hari ia bolos kuliah. Bahkan ia tak datang ke studionya di _agency,_ yang biasanya ia jadikan sarang tetapnya dibandingkan pulang ke apartemen.

Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang hanya dilapisi semen tanpa plafon. Baru semenit yang lalu ia menyerah memperbaiki melodi lagunya. Laptopnya yang masih dalam keadaan _stand by_ berkedip ringan di lantai di samping pemuda itu, seolah berteriak meminta daya.

Yoongi lupa kapan terakhir ia makan. Kemarin? Dua hari yang lalu?

Yoongi juga kurang tidur. Setiap ia memejamkan mata hanya bayangan saudari kembarnya yang ia ingat. Juga Park Jimin. Membuat pemuda itu tiba-tiba terbangun sambil berkeringat dingin.

Yoongi kembali menutup mata. Dirinya ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Bayangan kematian Yoonji dan tatapan ketakutan Jimin kepadanya membuat ia mual, ditambah keadaan perutnya yang hanya terisi bir menambah buruk kondisi lambungnya.

Yoongi membuka matanya lagi. Percuma. Bayangan mereka kembali hadir begitu saja.

Pemuda itu menoleh menatap lukisan sepasang dewa-dewi kembar Yunani yang ia ambil dari ruang kesenian kampusnya. Lukisan itu kini tengah tergeletak di kaki tempat tidur, seperti barang bekas, walau sesungguhnya lukisan itu tak ternilai bagi Yoongi.

Lukisan Apolo dan Artemis itu terlihat sama seperti yang ia ingat. Matanya kemudian menyusuri pojok kiri dari lukisan itu yang menampilkan inisial ㅁㅠㅈ. Tulisan itu begitu kecil. Orang-orang tak akan menyadari jika tulisan itu ada. Hanya Yoongi dan sang pelukis yang tahu jika sang pembuat lukisan membubuhkan inisial namanya disana. 

_"Mereka kembar?" tanya Yoongi pada gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang memunggunginya, sambil sibuk mencampur warna pada palet._

 _Gadis itu hanya berguman pada pertanyaan pemuda dibelakangnya. Yoongi mendengus akan minimnya respon yang gadis itu berikan. Ia kemudian sedikit mengalihkan perhatian untuk menyetel nada gitarnya._

 _"Kau hebat juga bisa membuat mereka semirip itu, padahal mereka berbeda jenis kelamin. Sangat susah untuk mengambar sesuatu yang benar-benar sama. Aku bahkan tak bisa membuat dua buah garis lurus dengan ukuran sama tanpa penggaris."_

 _Yoongi kembali memperhatikan goresan tangan gadis itu pada kanvas lukis di depannya._

 _"Mereka itu seperti kita, Yoongi... Kau adalah Apollo dan aku adalah Artemis..." ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk kedua orang dilukisan secara bergantian._

 _Yoongi memutar matanya malas. Siapa lagi itu? Yoongi tak tahu menahu tentang nama-nama yang dirinya sebut barusan._

 _"Ya, ya, ya... Aku mengerti mereka itu kita. Sama-sama kembar. Tak usah mulai obrolan tak penting. Sana kembali melukis! Aku setuju menemanimu hanya karena aku sedang bosan."_

 _Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan menoleh ke belakang. Senyuman_ gummy smile _-nya begitu cantik dan manis. Ciri khas dari mereka berdua._

 _"Aku tahu kau menyayangiku, Yoongi"_

 _Yoongi mengerut jijik dan melakukan gerakan seolah akan melemparkan gitarnya ke arah gadis itu secara main-main._

 _"Kau menyebalkan, Min Yoonji!"_

"Ya- kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Min- fucking- Yoonji..." 

"Hyung, katakan padaku. Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Park Jimin?"

Namjoon bertanya pada yang lebih tua dengan pandangan serius. Yoongi hanya melirik sekilas pada Namjoon dan kembali memperhatikan Park Jimin yang makan sendirian di kafetaria.

Yoongi agaknya tak terlalu terkejut saat Namjoon menerobos apartemennya pagi itu dan menyeretnya ke kampus. Dosen Jeong Hyeon Cheol selaku dosen pengganti di kelas Profesor Kim menyuruh pemuda itu menyeret Yoongi ke kelasnya. Hanya Dosen Jeong yang berani berurusan dengan Yoongi, karena ia diminta langsung oleh ketua yayasan kampusnya itu untuk mengawasi kelakuan Yoongi.

Asap rokok mengepul di depan mulut Yoongi tanpa ada niatan pemuda itu untuk menjawab. Matanya sibuk mengawasi Jimin di seberang kafetaria yang memakan makanannya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hyung, aku sudah bilang jangan mengganggu Park Jimin. Dia bukan tipe orang yang biasa kau permainkan dan kau jadikan partner _one night stand_. Aku mohon lepaskan dia dari rencana entah apa yang ada di otakmu. Dia itu pemuda baik-baik."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi sukses membuat otak cerdas Namjoon konslet seketika. Menyukai siapa? Park Jimin?

"Memang apa hubungannya jika aku menyukai Jimin?" tanya Namjoon bingung. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya, jika tidak mana mungkin aku peduli padanya."

"Kalau memang begitu, baguslah... Aku akan menyerah."

"Menyerah dalam hal apa- tunggu sebentar! Jangan bilang... kau tertarik pada Park Jimin? Kau bilang kau hanya tertarik pada laki-laki yang haus akan dominasi hanya jika mereka menawarkan uang, bukan? Lalu sekarang kenapa mendadak seperti ini hanya karena Jimin?"

"Berisik, Kim! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti otakku sendiri!"

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menaikkan nada suaranya dan membentak Namjoon. Perhatian seluruh kafetaria mendadak tertuju pada dua orang itu, begitu pula Jimin. Pemuda itu menatap Yoongi yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap tajam Namjoon.

Yoongi tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Jimin. Namun yang lebih muda malah menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya. Yoongi berdecih dan berbalik pergi. Jika Jimin menginginkan mereka bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal seperti sebelumnya, Yoongi akan mengabulkannya.

Namjoon menyadari jika pemuda yang lebih tua mengalami perubahan mood yang mendadak sesaat setelah bertatapan dengan Jimin. Dibiarkannya Yoongi berbalik pergi, kemudian pemuda itu memutuskan mendekati meja Jimin.

Suasana kafetaria yang sempat hening akibat Yoongi lagsung kembali ramai saat pemuda itu memutuskan keluar. Tak ada yang menaruh perhatian pada Namjoon karena orang-orang selalu menganggapnya hanya bayang-bayang Yoongi.

Namjoon menarik kursi di depan Jimin dan duduk tenang. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Jimin intens, mengabaikan sapaan kecil yang Jimin berikan.

Jimin cukup risih ditatap seperti itu oleh sang senior, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang Jimin tahu Namjoon pasti akan bertanya perihal kejadian di kelas, saat Yoongi dan pemuda bernama Jungkook membuat kelasnya heboh.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti persoalan. Pertanyaan ini menggangguku berminggu-minggu. Jadi langsung jawab saja. Mengerti?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon mendapat anggukan pelan dari Jimin.

"Apakah kau terlibat sesuatu dengan Suga hyung?"

Jimin diam. Pemuda itu bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. Jimin juga tidak mungkin mengungkapkan secara terang-terangan jika ia nyaris kembali dilecehkan, apalagi pelakunya adalah dosen yang menjadikan Namjoon asisten pengajarnya.

"Jiminie?"

Panggilan Namjoon langsung menyentak kesadaran Jimin. Lagi-lagi tangannya gemetar, namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan di bawah meja.

"A-aku... Dia- dia hanya meminta gambarku... Itu saja..."

Suara Jimin melirih di akhir. Pemuda itu kembali menunduk. Dirinya meremas tangannya kalut berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak dalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Namjoon terdiam. Matanya meneliti Jimin, seolah memastikan sesuatu. Otak jeniusnya kemudian mendadak mengerti situasinya.

"Jimin, kemarikan tanganmu..."

"Eh?"

Jimin mendongak menatap sang senior bingung. Walaupun perintah Namjoon barusan sepertinya terdengar dingin namun nyatanya pemuda berdimple itu tengah tersenyum menenangkan Jimin.

Perlahan Namjoon menyambut tangan Jimin yang gemetar. Tangannya terlihat mungil dibanding Namjoon. Namun tangan sang senior terasa hangat dibanding tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

Namjoon sedikit memijat telapak tangan Jimin pelan, mengantarkan rasa nyaman pada yang lebih muda. Hal yang sama pernah dilakukan Kim Seokjin, hyung baik hati yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

Jimin jadi sedikit merindukan Seokjin. Dulu Seokjin sering memijat tangan mungil Jimin. Entah kenapa pijatan Seokjin pada tangannya selalu berhasil menenangkan Jimin. Pemuda yang lebih tua bilang jika itu adalah salah satu cara terapi ampuh setelah kejadian mengerikan yang dihapai Jimin di masa lalu. Tetangga yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri itu selalu berkata jika ia menyukai tangan mungil Jimin yang lucu.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Namjoon tersenyum namun kembali terdiam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jimin jadi takut bertanya apakah Jimin boleh pergi atau tidak. Ia harus masuk kelas berikutnya sebentar lagi.

Kursi di depannya tiba-tiba berderit, tanda jika Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda itu menatap lama ke arah Jimin sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jimin-ah, Suga hyung itu baik. Hanya saja, terkadang aku berpikir jika ia lebih suka menerima hal-hal negatif yang diasumsikan orang-orang kepadanya. Seolah ia telah lelah untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai orang baik di mata dunia. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi Suga hyung terlihat sedikit ceria sejak ia mengenalmu di kelas. Aku harap apapun yang sedang terjadi diantara kalian, membuatmu sedikit memahaminya. Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi keberadaanmu di sekitarnya aku rasa mampu menyelamatkan diri kalian satu sama lain."

Namjoon kemudian berdecih dan memukul dahinya pelan.

"Ah! Aku seharusnya tak menaruh curiga padanya tadi."

Namjoon sedikit tertawa akan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Yah, tapi jika dia mulai kurang ajar padamu, kau bisa panggil aku. Walau aku tak sehebat Suga hyung dalam hal otot, aku janji akan memukulnya sekeras mungkin."

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum pada sang junior. Ia kemudian pamit pergi setelah meninggalkan Jimin dengan jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak aneh. Ini bukan karena gugup, tapi Jimin rasa hal itu akan menjadi pertanda untuk dirinya pada suatu hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. 

Yoongi mencoba menghidupkan rokoknya di beranda salah satu hotel murah di distrik tempat hiburan malam. Sedikit mendesah kesal karena rokoknya tak kunjung hidup, ia kemudian menyerah dan bersandar di dinding balkon.

Pemuda itu memikirkan kembali kejadian malam ini. Bagaimana ia berniat mabuk tetapi malah berujung barakhir di ranjang bersama seseorang.

Partnernya kali ini adalah wanita bersuami yang baru ia temui tadi di klub malam. Keduanya memeluk tubuh dan memuaskan nafsu satu sama lain. Yoongi bahkan cenderung kasar di ranjang, membuat wanita itu mendesah keras mencapai kepuasan. Namun Yoongi tahu, pikirannya tidak sedang menikmati pergelutan tubuh mereka di ranjang. Hal itu berlaku juga pada malam-malam sebelumnya, setelah ia dan Jimin sama-sama tak saling bertegur sapa.

Yoongi mengacak surai dark greynya kalut. Hanya karena seorang Park Jimin pernah terlibat di hidupnya, Yoongi seolah tak menemukan kembali ketenangannya. Bayangan Yoonji juga lama kelamaan semakin menghantui seperti dulu, membuat Yoongi sering memukul-mukul kepalanya dalam usaha membuang jauh-jauh memorinya akan saudarinya yang bunuh diri di depannya.

Suara derit tempat tidur membuat Yoongi sadar wanita teman tidurnya itu bangun dan berjelan menuju ke arahnya. Lembut kulit telanjang wanita itu kemudian menyapa tubuh Yoongi, yang hanya memakai jeans hitamnya tanpa atasan, kala dirinya memeluk Min Yoongi dari belakang. Bisa dirasakannya wanita itu dengan sengaja menggesekkan dada kenyalnya pada punggung telanjang Yoongi, sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Kenapa kau disini? Katamu kau ingin membuat wanita ini tak kesepian. Maka dari itu ayo kembali ke ranjang. Dan tolong puaskan aku, tuan..."

Yoongi mendengus remeh.

 _Dasar jalang murahan..._

Pikiran Yoongi mau tak mau mengejek wanitu itu, namun respon tubuhnya benar-benar terbalik. Yoongi dengan cepat berbalik dan mencium kasar wanita itu. Dengan senang hati wanita itu melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggang Yoongi. Pemuda itu kemudian membawa mereka berdua ke atas ranjang dan melanjutkan malam panas mereka.

 _ **~tbc~**_

_**AN~ by Modi**_

 _ **Yooo saya balik dari semedi...**_

 _ **Jangan timpuk saya karena meninggalkan kalian… selama ini huhuhuhu**_


End file.
